


Wrath Never Rests

by Darkphenyx16



Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [6]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Revenge, Rough Sex, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkphenyx16/pseuds/Darkphenyx16
Summary: Hades and Kore go home to discuss things further about where they stand. The one thing on Hades' mind is, 'who did this to you?' He intends to find out.
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Athena/Hestia (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades & Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Minthe/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Thetis/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Series: Pomegranates in the Garden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726729
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Wrath Never Rests

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for taking forever to finish this chapter. Life changed so suddenly for me. I hope everyone is continuing to be safe and healthy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

“I want all of you,” I said. Big blue hands grasped me at the dip of my lower back and Hades closed the gap between us. 

“You can have me, but I want to do this right,” the unseen one said. His icy breath caressed my skin. “Have dinner with me and we can discuss it. Tonight?” 

The mere thought of spending my evening with the king of the underworld left me eager to get off work. Screw a meeting. “Okay. But I don’t have a change of clothes,” I said. A sneaky smile passed Hades’ lips. 

"You are always welcome to borrow something of mine Sweetness.” Bending over Hades gave me a passionate kiss that left me bated, but content for the moment. Assisting me out of the hidden passage, I quickly found a seat on his couch in the office. For the moment everything seemed calm, but I had this guarded knot in my gut that reminded me I had unfinished business.

Perfect timing, the door to Hades office flew open and quickly closed following the entrance of the goddess Hecate. “You two missed the most informative meeting ever!” She said. The goddess walked her way to the boss’ desk slapping a stack of papers on it and grabbing a seat at one of the chairs sitting in front of it.

Hades immediately snorted. “Please come up with a better lie.” Both of them laughed hysterically. I don’t get corporate jokes like they do just yet, however, I can believe the meeting was boring.

“So…which one of you is the reason you both were no-shows to the meeting?” Poor Hades turned a dark blue in the cheeks, but I had no problem shifting the truth of the story. It was my fault after all.

“M-minthe interrupted our conversation indirectly,” I said standing up and smoothing the bottom of my dress, “Hades tried to get her to walk with him to another room. Then she saw me at the table and things went left.” I paused. Hecate’s shoulders slumped and her yellow eyes narrowed.

“Please tell me she didn’t,” the goddess pinched the bridge of her nose, “Go on.”

“W-well. She charged at me and he tried to stop her. And it all happened so fast—,” 

“I took a hit to the gut, but, Minthe took the brunt of her anger out on the little goddess,” Hades interrupted me. The unseen one’s tone sounded defeated for what just happened between us. “Minthe’s actions on Persephone brought out the wrathful side that I got a glimpse of yesterday. It was…intoxicating to see.” Hades flashed me a knowing look and the sight of his eyes caused my spine to straighten. I _love_ that look. 

Throwing her hands up, Hecate stood backing away far enough to get a good look at us both. “So you both went off and had godly sex.” Hades’ eyes bulged and I had no words. Hecate had our card. “Bout time,” she said picking up the stack of papers.

“What?” Hades and I said simultaneously.

“Oh please. You may be the king, old friend, but honestly I’ve seen your ‘fuck me’ eyes over and over with the beings you’ve somehow worked with slash come to a major party with. You had those same eyes times twenty with this one.” Straightening her suit jacket, Hecate rifled through her papers and handed me a small stack, and gave the rest back to Hades. 

Glancing at my neatly stapled stack, it was a short guide on shades and the various duties they can be called to do. Then halfway through was a section on judgment protocol for the shade coordinator. 

“Now that you two have gotten that out of the way I hope things around here will be less toxic. Oh, wait…what did you decide for the river nymph again?” Hecate asked.

“She will no longer be my assistant, but she can continue to work here in another department.” Hades regained the commanding voice about him, sounding finite about the decision. I secretly applauded him. Seeing that wicked red bitch hurt him made me territorial in ways I never thought I could be.

“So who is going to be your assistant?” Hecate asked. The king pursed his lips. I don’t think he thought the process through. A blue index finger pointed in my direction after a moment of silence between the two.

“You are clearly on a post-vagina high right now.” 

Scrunching his eyebrows Hades quickly protested, “That is very true. BUT, Persephone is very good at being organized and we don’t have a temp at the moment. Search for one while Kore is the stand-in.” 

“I’ll be shade coordinator and your assistant? Can I do that?” I asked feeling doubtful about my position.

“You could if you two aren’t on each other's laps the entire time. The downtime between scheduling and attending meetings, you could be getting familiar with the software and politics behind coordinating and judgment,” Hecate said. 

Nodding slowly, I had to wrap my head around the idea that I would be taking on two roles. It couldn’t be that hard. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful. Let’s get out of here and I’ll set you up. Then you can get a copy of the schedule and prep for the next few meetings,” Hecate said heading out the door. 

Rising and walking in the same direction, I paused and looked back at Hades. He smiled softly and on impulse, I blew him a kiss. 

Hecate spent the next hour getting me a login for Minthe’s computer and helping me locate the basic items I would need. Printing the schedule for the rest of the day, phone etiquette, and headset protocol…it was a lot. I may not like the river nymph but I give her props for being able to handle all this stuff on a day to day basis. “Okay. Does everything make sense?” Hecate asked. 

“Yes. I think I can manage this. Oh, wait,” Hecate paused, “Can you help me look for apartments down here?” I asked. Realizing that I haven’t formally told the goddess what had happened, I figure, if she says yes then we can discuss It when we go.

“Of course!” Hecate sang. “Living with Artemis too hard?” I sucked in heavy.

“Very.” 

“Would you want to talk about it?” The goddess of witchcraft asked. Nausea rolled through my gut in a tidal wave.

“Actually, yes, but not until I tell Hades, okay?” 

A smile crept across her face and she stood upright collecting herself. “That’s perfect. I’ll start looking around.” Hecate’s heels became the loudest thing in the room when she walked away leaving me to my work. 

Before I dove into anything specific, I checked the schedule. Hades’ next meeting wasn’t until eleven-thirty and it’s barely ten-fifteen. Huffing I pulled the stack of papers and began reading what I could. Since I had none of my materials on me, I scoured around the desk and found some tabs that worked equally as well.Oddly all of this information made perfect sense, it was when I had to compute it that it sent me into a black hole. I was so in tune with my reading that I hadn’t even checked the time. 

_Tap Tap Tap_

The sound startled me and the pen that was hanging from my mouth dropped when I saw Hades standing at my new desk. “Ten minutes before the next meeting,” he said cocking his head. “Ah, you’re reading the paperwork. Good for you. No one ever reads the paperwork but Hecate and me.” 

“It’s not so bad. I honestly thought it would be boring.” I stilled. Hades' eyebrows were raised. “S-sorry. I didn’t mean—.”

“Don’t apologize. It is boring to read. The hands-on experience is where it’s at.” Hades said. Gathering a notepad and pens. I tried to seem as prepared as possible to do this new job I was thrust into. The king’s hand was out waiting for me to grab hold of as I stepped from behind the desk.

“Such a gentleman,” I said.

“Mmm, you like the gentlemanly gestures?” Hades asked me. I fell in stride with the king easily, like we fit.

“Of course, but I always have time for the scoundrel when he appears,” I said winking at him. Pressing the button for the elevator, I was attempting to play along with the flirting. I couldn’t tell if he was enjoying it like I was.

The tenant was awaiting us on the inside, and Hades gave her the same level that we were on earlier. Once we started moving the silence became deafening. Now I knew he didn’t pick up on it.

“So the next meeting is with tech marketing. Is something launching?” I asked.

“Yes, a new phone and laptop. You should consider allowing me to upgrade you, consider it an intern perk.” Hades smiled down at me. I glanced over to the tenant, her back was turned.

Lifting off my feet to face him eye to eye, I said, “You’re not giving me special treatment are you, your Majesty?” I asked licking my lips. Hades blue color paled slightly and his eyes widened.

“Sweetness, we have a meeting,” Hades said softly. His hand slid to my waist in no time.

“Answer my question Aidoneous.”

“Are you ordering me?” He asked and the elevator dinged.

Shrugging my shoulders, “ So what if I was?” The doors opened, and I lowered back down to the ground enhancing the distance between us. 

Hades caught my shoulder before I passed him on the way through the now busy conference floor. Bending down to whisper in my ear he said, “If you were I would have to spank your perfect ass.” Puckering my lips, the feeling of arousal overtook me standing there in the crowd of people. Imagining him doing the action right here in front of our coworkers sent shockwaves through me. The king towered over me waiting for my response and I wasted no time meeting him back on his level. 

“Consider yourself ordered. _Scoundrel_.” 

Five o’clock couldn’t have come sooner. It was agonizing the number of meetings that one person has to attend and now I was beginning to sympathize with the workload. I had taken so many notes I had to get another notepad. On top of that, they needed summarizing and cataloging to return to them next month. _Holy shit._ Corporate world is…intense. However, it’s a good thing I love to color code. 

Once I had finally finished the assistant portion of my job, I returned briefly to the shade coordinator duties that I had to finish upon. Flip, flip, flip, I made it through the reading material highlighting the important things to remember. Like what to wear to judgments and the proper materials I needed to aid the King in his duty to his realm of the dead.

The plus side, Thanatos answered to me. It was a blessing in disguise that I didn’t have to deal with his shit today after the fallout with Minthe. I can imagine what she had to say. 

_Slap!_

More papers hit my desk and for once they didn’t frustrate me. “As you asked. Apartments in the underworld. I specifically highlighted the ones that I would live in. Hope this helps,” Hecate said. Taking the papers I began to look them over.

“Thank you so so much! I wouldn’t know where to begin. It’s nice to have a friend here,” I said. Standing up I reached over the desk to hug her.

“If you’re serious about actually going to look I can make time for you. I do hope that you will come to me regardless when you need a shoulder.” Hecate’s always been genuine to me.

“You’re looking at apartments?” Hades had stepped out his office with papers in hand and a surprised look on his face.

“Y-yes. I am. I asked Hecate for help.” I said sheepishly.

“On that note, I have got to run. Going out for drinks tonight with a friend.” The goddess disappeared into the ether in a quick getaway.

Taking her place, the unseen one laid the papers he was carrying on the top of my desk and reached a hand out to take the ones in mine. Nervously I obliged and he looked over them, sneaking glances at me. Trying to avert his gaze, I took the papers he brought and started looking them over. 

“None of these will do,” Hades said fixing the papers nice and neat. 

“What do you mean?” I asked defensively. Folding his arms on the desk, the king had this odd look of reason.

“If you didn’t know. I am the owner of all these buildings and yes, they are fucking amazing places to call home. But…would you feel safe living by yourself, sweetness?” There it was. The million-dollar question, or at least one of them. I couldn’t answer that question. I hadn’t truly thought the move out through. But at the moment with Artemis and the rest of them, I felt cornered and no one was able to pull me out.

Crossing my arms, I finished filing the rest of the papers in the correct place. “Okay if I overstepped I’m sorry. I-i didn’t mean to. I just…I was beside myself last night after you shared what happened to you. Even if we weren’t naked together earlier, I would want to know you were safe. And these places though I own them, they aren’t always safe. I’d send myself to Tartarus if I could’ve prevented something here and didn’t,” Hades said. Stowing the accordion folder, I looked up at the god before me. His hair was falling around his face, and he was wearing his glasses giving me sexy CEO face. The king’s hands were dangling over the edge of my desk and I took them slipping my pink fingers in between his. 

“I haven’t decided anything definitive yet. However, now hearing logic behind the choice. You’ve given me some things to consider.” Rubbing my thumb against his, I leaned forward and kissed the king’s forehead. Quickly he pulled me in kissing my lips passionately, lifting me off the ground slightly. When we separated I was out of breath and more alert than ever. “Can we get out of here?”

“Let me grab my coat.”

The drive through the underworld at six in the evening was relaxing. My window was down and the chilly air blew my hair. Sneaking glances at Hades, he was so handsome even when he was sitting at the wheel of a car. 

“Thank you for the invitation, “ I said leaning in towards the console.

The king came to a stop, smiling to me saying, “I’m ecstatic to have you over for dinner. You’re always welcome.” Sliding his large hand onto my thigh, a wicked sensation erupted on my skin.

“What’s for dinner?” I asked.

“Honestly, after such a long day, I was thinking about ordering something. Thai perhaps?” When the light changed, Hades zoomed off wasting no time to get home. We came to a residential neighborhood and turned right on _Bident Avenue_. The large home I had visited that unexpected night stood tall and dark as it did the first time. 

Parking in the garage, the king rushed over to get the door for me. I giggled getting out seeing Hades so chivalrous. “Twenty-percent.”

“Twenty?” Hades asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Your hand was on my thigh,” I said grabbing my purse. Stepping out of his way, he closed the car door and we walked to the entrance of his house.

“Did that do something to you?” He asked with a devilish smile on his face.

“Of course it did! Forty-percent,” I giggled again. 

***********

Opening the door to the townhouse, the king let his lover inside first. Immediately the onslaught of fur babies sprang from their places of hiding rushing the two at the door. “Relax, the little goddess needs to get into the door,” Hades said.

“It’s okay! Isn’t it, my babies!” One after the other they each received their due tummy-strokes and ear scratches from the goddess. Cerberus waited at the end of the line. “Oh, there you are my sweet boy!” Persephone said taking the dogs kisses. To add a final touch she put her hands around the creature’s head, sprouting fresh pink Lillies in a perfect ring. Finally raising, the pink goddess left the gatekeeper of the underworld to show off his new crown to his siblings.

Persephone followed the trail to where the king had ventured, finding him in his kitchen scrambling in a drawer. 

“Did you give Cerberus another crown?” He asked peeking over the tops of the menus. 

“Of course! He deserves one of his own if he doesn’t already have one,” She said. Finally finding the menu for the Thai restaurant, Hades stuffed the rest of them back into the drawer. Mentally noting to clean it up later.

“Here, pick what you would like. I am going to get my usual,” He said timidly pulling away. Taking the menu the goddess looked it over for only a few minutes before she found what something that piqued her interest. 

Quickly Hades went to his phone punching the number in. The goddess couldn’t help standing there watching the king with his back turned. Yes, she knew that they were eventually going to have a serious talk, but for the moment her eyes were admiring his perfect ass. 

“One hour? Alright, that works. See you then.” Hades hung up the phone turning back to his guest. Sheepishly Persephone turned her eyes away a little too late. The god caught her. “What were you staring at?” He asked with a sly smile.

Kore’s cheeks went aflame. “Do you want the lie or the scoundrel’s answer?” 

Growling, the king slithered in front of her, “Always the scoundrel’s answer.” Tossing her hair, it was Persephone's turn to smile. 

“Your ass,” she said. The king momentarily felt a twinge below the belt, but surprise overshadowed

“R-really?” 

“It’s quite nice,” she said winking. Wrapping her arms around the king’s waist, she looked up at him. “What would you like to do for the next hour?” 

That question sent Hades’ mind down a very naughty road. But that nagging little voice in his head reminded him that there were more important things to discuss. “Well, I do want to hear what you had to say about what happened to you.” 

Reality smacked the goddess as she remembered their talk earlier in the morning. Pulling away she began to fidget with her hair and hands trying to find the right words to begin. 

“Sweetness, would you like to sit?” Leading the way to the couch, Hades sat down relaxing finally. Grabbing a seat next to him, Kore sat on her knees facing him.

“I was raped the first week of being in Olympus,” she said slowly. “I didn’t know it was rape until Eros had seen my change with his powers. All I know was that I didn’t want it.” With a pause, the goddess saw the red ring around Hades’ eyes shine bright. Fidgeting with her hands in her lap, the petite goddess found herself drowning in her childlike habits. Fearing what the king of the underworld might think of her. “The reason I got so upset about Artemis and everything yesterday, was due to _who_ my attacker is.”

Sucking back a shaky breath, Kore put aside her worries. Deciding that if Hades didn’t want her after the truth, then so be it. “It was Apollo,” she said.

Mussing his hair, the unseen one went to his bar pulling a glass and filling it. His stoic expressions left Kore reeling in confusion. She watched him pour the brown liquid then contemplate settling the decanter down. Impulsively the god took a generous gulp. Re-taking his seat, he sipped twice more before handing the glass to Kore. With gentle hands the goddess of spring clasped the glass, brushing Hades’ at the fingertips.

“Please don’t be mad at me,” she said. 

“I could never be mad at you for this,” Hades said scowling. Taking her chin he leaned down to her at eye level. “Thank you for trusting me with this knowledge,” He said sealing the statement with a kiss. 

“You’re not mad?” She asked.

Snorting Hades said, “Oh, I am mad. Seething or worse. I could go and rip that shitty sun god into pieces limb by limb right now and feed each piece to Cerberus. But I am also mad with myself.” 

“Why?” 

“What we did today. I loved it, but I fear I pushed you.” He said. Persephone’s chest swelled remembering all too well everything they did from start to finish. And she couldn’t disagree more.

“I told you earlier I wanted it. So why do you continue to second-guess and overthink?” She asked. 

“Second-guessing isn’t the word little flower. It’s consent and fear.” Hades paused to let the brown liquid singe his throat. All the while holding the gaze of the anguished goddess, Persephone.

“How do you feel with all this?” The question yanked the goddess into a bubble of heat. _What didn’t she feel?_ The sick awareness of grime and disgust had been topically washed away, but the strangling rope of anger the goddess held onto clasped her by the heel-dragging behind each day she held onto the truth of what Apollo did. That rope tightened around her pink skin caught in the winding groves was her sanity. Persephone so longed to give in to her deep-seated hatred for the sun god.

The goddess of spring dropped her face into her tiny hands. A fiery feeling crept up the base of her spine and her breathing shallowed.

“Sweetness?”

Raising her head with a jerk the King of the Underworld saw his little goddess as the woman she was. Shades of pink darker than her normal tone erupted in patches and leaves sprouted from her shoulders like armor. The thorny vines erupted at the scalp in bundles, creating an earthly terror surrounding the stoic goddess.

“May I have more, my king?” The goddess said. Her voice took on a low seductive tone. Hades’ breath hitched as a sharp nailed hand tapped at his glass.

“You may,” he said trying to adapt quickly to the sick heat quaking in his gut. Persephone leaned in wrapping her hands around his. With a gentle tilt, the cool glass touched her pink pouted lips. The gentle magenta ring of her eyes became covered as she inhaled the spiced scent of the alcohol. Suddenly the switch had flipped and she drank.

“Mmmm,” she hummed. The king writhed on his couch, nearly confusing the sound with a moan. But Hades didn’t stop her. He wanted more.

The goddess drank and drank until only drops were left, and those were taken too. Opening her eyes, looking Hades in the face, the red wrath that she found comfort in had resurfaced.

Clasping the glass together she twitched at the corner of her lip, attempting to smile. Persephone’s logic had faded and all she could think was, _make him pay._

“Tell me what you feel,” Hades said in a lowered tone. His ability to hold back even in the moment of wrath prevailed as he sat and watched his dainty flower bloom.

Persephone’s eyes flickered across the king’s face. And the words carelessly came out.

“Mmm, I want many things,” she said brushing her hair, “Do you feel the scorch?” Rolling her eyes, she lifted her chin to the ceiling. The king's heart raced seeing her perfect neck elongated. He wanted to take his blue hands and clasp her close to him, tasting her hot skin.

“I’ve pictured so many ways I could torture that sun god,” Persephone started. Hades’ head snapped her way. “I never received my sickle, but if I had to… I’d use my mother’s. Carefully peel the top layers of skin back to see if he has a heart.” A rumble of laughter came from her as the goddess’s head fell. Her pink locks and vines began to move as the greenery showered the crown of her head.

Hades watched as the thorns painted slits into her pink skin as they rained down, and she never flinched as they fell. Dropping the glass, between them, he reached for Persephone’s neck and she melted into his cool touch.

“Mmm, I want his head Hades.” A blue thumb brushed across her chin. “I need him to pay for his crimes, —-I,” before she could finish another request, Hades pulled her bottom lip down as he witnessed the eruption of fangs.

Bitting at his lip, the unseen one wanted the same things as she did and more. “I am at your behest my queen. The thought of anyone disrespecting your person makes the predator in me come alive.”

“Mmm, _come alive_ your majesty.” Hades paused at the creature nearly in his lap undulating and on the prowl. She hadn’t noticed what he called her. _His queen._ Was she okay with the idea? Would she even want that?

He sat there in wait hoping she would say something coherent because he spoke and felt the conviction in the back of his throat. “Did you hear what I said?” Hades asked. The goddess stared at the king and the red rope of wrath tightened on her.

“Refresh my memory. The part where you’re at my behest? Or when you called me your queen?”A fanged smile spread on the blue god's lips as his seal broke. His chains of logic slacked and he became magnetized to the goddess. Persephone in this state was a bountiful creature calling for a god like him to tame her. He loved this need of satiation, _oh_ Hades wanted to give it. 

“Would that please you?”

“Only if that means I get all of you.”

“You can have anything you want my beautiful rose. All of me.” 

“Do you want all of me?” Persephone asked. That was the final thread that kept space between them. Hades’ pulse raced as the bulge in his pants started to throb.

“Every last petal and thorn,” he said lingering in front of her lips. Need rushed his body, but he hesitated.

“Then take the clothes off your queen, your majesty.” Hades wasted no time dipping his head in the space at her neck. Sucking and kissing at her flesh, soft moans of appreciation came from the goddess. Blue hands slid down her shoulders and to her waist, squeezing just enough for the pleasure to teeter on the painful side. A gasp erupted out of Persephone, and she clasped onto the king’s back. Her sharp nails ripped at the fabric of his button-down shirt; she could feel the muscles of his back shifting.

“I said take my clothes off,” Persephone ordered. The king stared down the goddess with the arousal in his eyes. Pushing her gently, the goddess fell on her back, and Hades found his place in between her legs.

In a swift motion, he pushed the dress up and over her breasts, and Persephone’s arms flew above her head as the dress came off. Pulling at his dress shirt, Hades breathed deeply at the air touching his skin. Seeing his queen laying there caused a twitch between his legs that he quelled with his large palm.

Beginning to yank at the zipper, Persephone matched him and pulled her panties off dropping them to the floor. 

“Fuck,” Hades groaned. Once his big blue dick was laid out for the goddess, he moved closer, just enough to get a hand against her folds massaging her opening. The scent of jasmine made his hunger for the goddess’ flesh stronger. Pressing a finger inside, he stroked slow and Persephone immediately reacted.

Her busty chest rose, and she palmed her breasts kneading the nipples. Persephone wanted to ride this wave as long as she could. Hades pulled his finger away and so quickly the ride stopped. The king holding her red gaze, slipped the finger into her mouth. 

Her tongue swirled the finger, and she sucked. Without losing a beat, Hades rolled his hips and with the other hand guided his hard dick into her wet pussy. He watched as her eyes rolled back, and the seductive ‘mmm’ vibrated against his finger. Slipping it out, he began to stroke into her. 

“You are…magnificent, your majesty.” The predator in Hades pushed forward.

“Sweetness, if you keep talking—,” Hades thrusted again, “I’m going to have to pick up the pace. I want to savor you.” 

“Make me yours Aidoneus.” That’s all he needed to hear.

The empty feeling inside the goddess was not prolonged. Hades dropped his pants and kicked away his shoes. Grasping at her thighs, he crept up nipping and kissing and sucking at her skin. The tip of his cock grazing her entrance, tipping Persephone into heated bliss. 

“Don’t stop,” she moaned. Her body began to move on its own, giving the king access to any everything he was searching for. She dug her nails into his skin and Hades growled at the pain. Kissing at her sternum, he tugged at the goddess’ perfect nipples. When he pulled away and to her lips, she had been filled again. 

The two beings molded into each other, and slowly Hades picked up the pace thrust after thrust. The goddess’ folds soaked as she relished in the sensations Hades gave her. Opening her mouth wider, Persephone welcomed his tongue. The gentle smack of their lips sent shivers down her body. Pink hands drove up his back and into his hair, and eventually the sides of his face. 

Pulling away, the king’s deep voice took her attention. “Rollover.” As commanded, Persephone found herself on her stomach. Pulling her at the hips, Hades watched the way her pink ass spread in front of him.

SMACK! 

“Oh fuck—,” Persephone moaned, the sting to her flesh sent her thrusting, feeling the air against her wet snatch. The sensation surprised her and excited her at the same time.

Hades bit his lip watching her glorious ass swell and her thighs clasp tight. Bending over, he kissed the spot that was welting absorbing the heat rising.

SMACK!

“Gods—, Aidoneous, fuck!” Ripples of sensation sent them both in a haze. “Kiss it again,” Persephone cooed. Obeying her wish, Hades kissed the skin grasping at the base of the cheek, spreading her open for him. After peppering the swollen skin, he wasted no time entering again hoping to hold on a little longer. 

Gripping her waist, Hades thrust hard aiming to go as deep as possible. The moans escaping his goddess brought him closer and closer to the edge. Pulling out again, Hades dropped onto the floor and buried his face, needing to know Persephone was satisfied too. 

Smacking and lapping at her spring sent her into ecstasy and she screamed for him. “Aido—, I'm—,”The electricity sparked between her legs and Hades reached a hand under to knead at her bud. 

One…Two…Three… full circles and she came. Making sure nothing was left behind, his tongue licked at her until he was satisfied. Filling her again Hades thrust nonstop pounding at her backside. Her perfect peach smacked against his hips the sound was sinfully delicious to his ears. Hades could live inside her she was so good to him. 

“Good gods—,” he said breathlessly. Persephone’s hips were spent and were weakening as he thrust faster. Dropping her knees, she fell to her stomach and Hades dropped his hips and lifted her left leg. Giving into release, the unseen one lasted only a few thrusts more and he came with repeated, “oh’s.” 

Falling on top of her, sweat coated their skin in mists. Hades took hold of her neck with a gentle hand lifting her lips to his. The air was thick with their sex and Hades couldn’t be happier. He burned a new fire within and his heart began to beat to the tune of spring.

Pulling away for air finally, Hades separated himself from the small goddess and fell back at the edge where he originally sat. Taking in the scene of their passion his coffee table and couch had been attacked by flower petals, various shades of blue. 

“I can clean this,” Kore said with flushed cheeks. Her wild hair had her swimming on the couch as covered every inch of her but her face.

On a whim, Hades slid in to give her another kiss, softer than he had ever done before. He had thrown his worries to the wind, he could wake up to these petals every day, see them on Sunday afternoons, and lay int hem at night. 

“Don’t I love them. Would you like your hair cut?” 

Kore’s smile shined through every bit of uncertainty she had been experiencing before. Hades doesn’t think less of her. “Please.”

The king gathered their clothes with one hand and gently wrangled the goddess’s hair around his wrist. Walking naked up the stairs he guided her to the master bathroom and he let her go in search of his cutting shears. 

“Pixie cut?” He asked.

“Oh yes!” Persephone said. In only a few strokes her strands fell to the floor in pink flowers and petals. Kore ran her fingers through her short hair and felt freer than ever. Hades didn’t want to be anywhere else for the rest of eternity than by her side. This little pink goddess has claimed his heart and he was ready to fight for her.

DiNg DoNg!

Hades turned prepared to growl at whoever rang his door this late until he remembered their dinner. 

“Please shower sweetness. I’ll go get our food.” Persephone had the water running instantly and Hades scooped up a pair of sweat pants and his phone. Walking to the door he received their meals and slammed the door in a hurry to do what he needed to do.

Opening his phone, the king was careful not to miss the shower turning off. His blue fingers tapped away at the screen as he messaged two people the same four words.

**We have a problem.**


End file.
